Raindrops
by NettieC
Summary: A response to a challenge issued by Laura...E&O, an argument, his kids and the rain...read it if you want it all linked together.


_**Disclaimer: They are not mine. Never have been, never will be...**_

_**This is another challenge piece, given by Laura (MrsLee)**_

_**The criteria:**_

EO (of course).  
2. Has to be centred around an argument that Elliot and Olivia have just had (the content of said argument is up to you).  
3. BUT plans for the resolution has to include all 4 of Elliot's kids.  
4. Olivia has to say the line "You're an idiot".  
5. The final resolution between Elliot and Olivia has to occur in the pelting rain (it was raining all day here). How romantic!

----------------------------------------------Raindrops--------------------------------------------------

The day was supposed to be a happy, relaxed one, just chilling out with Elliot's kids at the football game. Dickie was playing, Liz was cheerleading, Mo was home from college and was there to watch and Kathleen was there as a result of a guilt trip by her mother. Dickie and Liz had invited Olivia and she was more than happy Elliot was caught up in an investigation with Fin.

Over recent weeks their partnership had undergone more than its usual share of trials and tribulations which resulted in very terse and strained times between them. Before things got totally out of hand Don put an end to it by 'temporarily' reassigning them. Elliot had been partnered with Fin and she had scored Lake…she would have preferred to be on her own but it wasn't to be. Don was more than insistent and she conceded their enforced time-out would do them both wonders.

So, after two weeks with the baby detective as her partner, Olivia was spending her Saturday with the four beautiful children of her ex-partner and missing him…not. Olivia shifted along the wooden bleacher to make room for Mo returning with hotdogs and drinks.

"Here Livvy," she said, passing her the tray of sodas before sitting next to her. "The game started yet?"

"Yeah, about five minutes ago," Olivia replied, grabbing her hotdog.

"Where's Kathleen?" she asked, biting into the super-long dog.

"She went to the bathroom." Olivia sipped her drink.

The game continued and Olivia tried to follow it but she hated football and without a professional announcer she was lost. Still she tried to play the interested spectator role, she clapped and cheered when those around her did and watched the scoreboard to keep track of menial details like the score and time. Taking the last of her drink in one big mouthful, Kathleen returned.

"Look who I found," she said, Olivia looked up and nearly choked on her Pepsi. Elliot's eyes revealed his surprise at seeing Olivia. Their eyes locked and both girls instantly knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Olivia," he said coolly.

"Elliot," she replied and despite the warmth of the Saturday afternoon the ice permeating the air around them almost tangible.

"Yo, sit down!" a guy from two rows back yelled and Kathleen quickly sat next to Olivia and Elliot sat next to Kathleen.

The first half of the game soon ended and a glance at the scoreboard told Olivia it was 17:12, Dickie's team leading. She waved at Lizzie who was looking up at them and desperately tried to plan her escape. There was no way she wanted to spend the afternoon with Elliot and the kids, and, as he was the father, she couldn't expect him to leave.

"What's up Liv?" asked Kathleen, noticing her apprehension.

"Nothing Kat," she said, glancing to see Elliot was standing up and wasn't listening in. "I just think," she whispered, "I should go." She glanced up at him again.

Maureen leaned across. "What's going on with you guys?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," Olivia lied.

"Rubbish!" growled Kathleen quietly. "Last month when we all went out to dinner dad was really happy. Well, happy for him and we knew it was because of you. Today…he looks like his best friend died."

Olivia swallowed hard, that's exactly how she felt. She knew the best way to clear the air was to have an all out confrontation but there was no way she wanted it to happen here in front of the kids. She stood up.

"Don't leave," Kathleen said and immediately Elliot's attention was on her.

"You going somewhere, Olivia?" he asked, turning to watch her.

"Yeah, I'll just go speak to Liz and then I'll head off. Girls, I'll speak to you next week, okay?" Olivia said as she bent down and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Why are you leaving?" Elliot asked, confused as to why she'd go now.

"I just have to," she replied, not daring to make eye contact with him.

Without waiting for a response she walked down to the edge of the field and beckoned Liz over.

"Sorry sweetie, I have to go. Can you say goodbye to Dickie for me?" she asked.

"Sure Livvy," Liz replied hugging and kissing her. "Dad going too?"

"No, just me." Olivia kissed her again and turned to leave.

"Livvy," Liz called after her. "Did daddy do something stupid?"

"No honey, he's just being himself," Olivia replied.

Olivia was barely twenty feet from the field when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her to an abrupt stop. She wheeled around ready to slug the owner of said hand.

"Whoa!" Elliot released his grip and threw his hands up to surrender when he caught the anger in her eyes.

"What the hell, Elliot?" she barked, unclenching her fist.

"We need to talk, Olivia," he said calmly.

"I have nothing to say to you," she retorted, her voice not finding the calmness she wanted. She stormed off towards the car park.

"Well, I sure as hell have things to say to you." He followed her, his long strides putting him ahead of her in no time. He turned to face her, his hands up in front of him. "Don't run away from this, Liv."

"Liv? LIV!?" she yelled, shoving him in the chest. "When's the last time you called me Liv, hey? When's the last time you spoke civilly to me?"

"I'm sorry, there's been a lot going on," he replied quietly.

"There's a lot going on and what, that gives you the right to treat me like crap?" she spat.

"No it doesn't, Li…Olivia and I'm sorry for that…it's just…" He tried to explain but she just dug furiously into her pocket for her car keys. Grabbing them she stalked to her car but in the heat of the moment she dropped her keys and he picked them up quickly.

"Give them to me!" she demanded, her hand swiping at the keys.

"No, not until you calm down a level or ten and actually talk to me," he said, pocketing her keys. "When you're ready I'll be up watching the game just come and find me." He left her standing frustrated and bewildered and headed back to the stands.  
"God, you're an idiot," she yelled after him.

By the time Elliot returned to the bleachers, Mo had gone. He sat beside Kathleen and looked towards the field.

"Dickie playing well?" he asked.

"Yeah alright I guess," she replied, studying her father's face. "You and Liv have a fight?"

"Nah…well…not more than normal," he sighed and pulled the keys from his pocket.

'They're Livvy's keys – where is she?" Kathleen asked, scanning the area.

"Um, out by the car park, well, that's where I left her." He turned his attention back to the game.

"Why've you got her keys, dad?" she asked.

"Whose keys?" Maureen asked, sitting beside her dad. She looked at the keys. "Liv's keys? Why have you got Livvy's keys?"

"They had a fight," Kathleen said, looking around her father at her sister.

"No we..." Elliot began but his daughters continued to talk around him.

"They did and he left her in the car park," Kathleen said.

Maureen punched Elliot's arm. "Why'd you do that? God, you're an idiot at times, dad."

"Yeah! Kathleen chimed in.

Elliot grunted. "Well, that seems to be the general consensus."

"God, dad, when are you going to get your act together?" growled Kathleen. "You and mum have been divorced for two years now…any chance you'll make a move on Livvy before you're both geriatrics and are in a home?"

"Kathleen!" he warned.

"Don't Kathleen me," she warned in reply. "Mo and Lizzie and I talked about this and…"

"I don't want to hear it." He stood up and applauded as the siren went to end the third quarter.

"Of course not," Kathleen muttered behind him. "God forbid someone other than the almighty Elliot Stabler know anything about anything."

"Yeah," Maureen agreed.

Elliot turned to glare at his eldest two daughters. "Enough!"

"You don't intimidate me, daddy," Maureen replied. "I'm not one of your perps."

"I'm going to find Liv," Kathleen said, standing up she went to grab the keys back but Elliot was too fast. "Fine, I'll drive her home myself."

Elliot was about to reply but Liz interrupted. "Daddy, have you done something stupid?"

"What?" He spun around to see his youngest daughter standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Did you do something stupid? To Aunty Liv?" she continued.

"No!' he replied but his eldest daughters said "Yes!" in unison.

"Well, she's sitting at the bench over there and I went to see her and I'm sure she's been crying. You didn't make her cry did you, daddy?" Lizzie asked.

"Shit!" Elliot moved along the row until he reached his youngest. "I'll go fix it, baby."

"No!" said Maureen pushing past them, Kathleen with her. "I think you've done more than enough for today. You can take the twins home."

Maureen and Kathleen were right beside Olivia before she even realised they were there. Maureen sat down beside her and draped her arm around Olivia's slumped shoulders.

"Don't worry about dad," she said. "He's just such a …a…"

"Man…" Kathleen added. "But Mo and I are going to take you to dinner and hopefully he'll get his act together."

"Thanks guys but I'm not hungry, I just need my keys otherwise I can't get my car or into my apartment," Olivia replied.

"Where are your spare keys?" Maureen asked.

"Your dad's got them," Olivia sighed.

Kathleen noticed the movement from afar. "Liv, if we don't go, dad'll be here." They were in the car and gone in minutes.

Seated in a back booth of Sergio's Pizza Emporium Olivia rested her head on the hard leather seat. She was tired and fed up, with Elliot, with SVU, with herself, mainly with herself.

"How come Uncle Don split you and dad up?" Kathleen asked sipping her soda.

"Who said we were split up?" Olivia asked, surprised Elliot would talk to his daughters about anything work related.

"I've phoned dad twice in the last two weeks and both times he was working cases with Fin," Kathleen explained.

"And when I rang you last Wednesday, dad said you were out with Lake," Maureen added.

"So we added one plus one and figured Uncle Don split you up," Kathleen finished.

Olivia grinned at the detectives in the making in front of her. "True, your dad and I have been working with others, and true Don did make the change but it's not a permanent thing, just temporary."

"But why?" Kathleen asked impatiently.

"Look things have just been really hectic lately and Don thought a change would be good," Olivia explained, an element of truth in her words.

Maureen sighed deeply. Olivia was just as stubborn as her father when it came to treating them like adults and discussing things openly.

"What, hon?" Olivia asked.

"You're as bad as dad, you know that?" Maureen said, shaking her head. "No wonder Uncle Don had enough."

"What do you mean?" she asked more than surprised at the turn in the conversation.

"You both exist in this world of denial, we all know he loves you and that you love him…but heaven forbid anyone's allowed to openly mention it," Kathleen said.

"You fight, argue, push each other away and you think all's well with the world. God, if you'd only…" Maureen's voice trailed off as the door opened and Elliot and the twins appeared.

"If only we'd what?" asked Olivia, her back to the door.

"Hit the sheets," Kathleen whispered turning her sister's and Olivia's cheeks red.

"Room for a few more Stablers?" Elliot asked making Olivia jump in her seat. Olivia slid out and allowed Dickie and Lizzie to slide into the booth, she sat back down and Elliot sat opposite. Another order was placed with the harried waitress and before long the table was filled with more food. Olivia avoided all unnecessary contact with Elliot, just hoping he'd present her keys and she could go.

"You not eating, dad?" asked Maureen, noting his lack of appetite.

"Nah, not hungry," he replied, his eyes finding their way from his daughter to Olivia.

"That's unusual!" chuckled Dickie, hoeing into another slice of pizza.

"You got somewhere to go Aunty Livvy?" asked Liz. "You keep looking at your watch."

"I do, Liz," she replied, shuffling in her seat. The only place she had to be was not here. All three girls glared at their father, but Dickie remained oblivious to it.

"I'll take you back to your car, L…Olivia," Elliot said, standing up from the table. Olivia looked from Elliot to the girls and back, she sighed. Goodbyes were exchanged and they departed, the journey back to the car park was a silent one.

Elliot pulled up alongside Olivia's lonely car and parked. He killed his ignition and got out of his car walking around to Olivia's side. Olivia was leaning against her driver's door; Elliot leant against his passenger door.

He pulled her keys from his pocket and handed them to her as a gentle rain began to fall.

"You just giving them to me?" she asked quietly taking them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I should never have taken them…Liv," he said, testing the waters by using her shortened name. "I just…" His eyes clouded over.

"Just what, El?" she asked, wiping the raindrops from her face.

"I just wanted you to talk to me…I didn't know what else to do," he admitted.

"Could have come over in the last month and talked, could have talked any of those times when I wanted too, could have…" She stopped when she saw his head drop.

An unknown force compelled her to move a step forward and place her hand on his folded arms.

"You ready to talk now?" she asked, trying to establish eye contact. He half sighed, half grunted. "El, what's going on?"

He shuffled his feet, scratching at the tar with his shoe. He knew what he wanted to say, god, talking was his idea but late on Saturday evening in a deserted car park in the rain his thoughts were scrambled. Olivia rubbed his arm. "El?"  
"Um…I know I have no right to ask this but um…" He stopped, wondering if he really wanted the answer.

"Ask," she said quietly.

"You and Porter…is there something…I mean are you and he…God, Liv," he sighed, chancing a glancing at her.

"Am I and Porter what? Dating? Screwing?" she asked bemused.

"Um yeah." He looked up at her, a mix of emotions in his eyes.

"Is this is what this has been about?" she asked, the timeline falling into place. Six weeks ago Porter had been in town, they had gone out a couple of times, purely platonic – on Olivia's behalf anyway. The day all this trouble had started with Elliot, Porter had come into the precinct and shamelessly flirted with Olivia, looking at the faces of her colleagues she had decided to wind them up and flirted back…Porter had left for DC the next day and she'd forgotten all about him…until now.

Slowly Elliot nodded his head. "I know I have no right…I…I shouldn't…" Olivia placed her hand on his chin and forced his face up so he'd look at her. "No, Elliot, you don't have the right," she cautioned and shook her head. Elliot Stabler jealous – over her, over Porter, there would never be anything between her and Porter, not until hell froze over. She could see the embarrassment all over his face and decided not to push the issue. She stepped forward and pushed him back against his car, the rain now heavier. "But Detective," she purred. "You have the right to kiss me, you have the right to hold me and believe me anything you say and do will be held against you, all night long, if you want?" she added shyly. Elliot's eyes shot open and he stared incredulously at her. _Had she just say what he thought she'd said?_

When he made no move, Olivia ran her hands up his saturated shirt, over his shoulders and around his neck. She leant in and gently kissed away some of the rain from his face and neck. When finally she dared to brush her lips against his, Elliot snapped out of his shock and responded more than willingly. Their lips locked while their hands moved feverishly around the other's soaked body, pulling each other closer. Elliot ran his fingers through her sodden curls and then gently pushed her head back in an effort to gain some oxygen.

"Wow!" he whispered, losing himself in her eyes.

"Kathleen was right," she sighed, leaning on him, not caring about anything else.

"About what, baby?" he asked, kissing her head.

"How to make things better between us," Olivia said, looking up and capturing his lips once more.

"What did she suggest, Liv?" he asked, preoccupied by her lips.

Realising the truth may out him turn him completely off the idea, Olivia skirted around it. "This!" she replied, kissing him so deeply Elliot went weak at the knees.

When Olivia finally moved back she gazed back up at Elliot and was sure they were tears on his cheeks and not raindrops.

"I love you, El," she whispered.

"I love you too, Livia," he replied and as he held her close and as their tears mingled with the rain neither could remember ever being happier


End file.
